


Take

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Jekyll
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the last year left Claire Jackman with a strange craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlgoddess/gifts).



Would it be adultery? Was it disloyal even to think of it? She felt bad afterwards, but it didn't stop her wondering again and again. When Claire was on her own, now, it was her favourite little fantasy.

Not that Tom wasn't a considerate lover. On the contrary, when Tom put his mind to something, he wouldn't stop until he'd accomplished it. This was as true for his work as it was for her pleasure. She had only to ask.

But that was the problem, in a way.

Because since 'Uncle Billy', since all those revelations about Tom, the twins, about why she was even here, she'd changed. Tom's dark half hadn't been the only thing to wake up.

She didn't think Hyde would ask. Hyde wouldn't know how to ask. He'd just take; all teeth and bruising fingers. She could fight back all she wanted but she'd never stop him. She'd never hurt him. It'd be hard and fast and she'd probably scream, beg him not to stop as he threw them both around. She'd end up scratched and sore and shaking but _god_ would it be good. She could almost feel it.

But he was gone now, probably never to return, and she loved Tom too much to bring it up. Not today, not ever. It would just be her little secret, something to keep her going as she finished washing up in the kitchen.

The front door slammed open, probably caught by the wind. She hoped it hadn't woken the boys. She didn't risk calling out for Tom in case that stirred them further, just waited until he finished stamping the snow from outside off his boots as he made his way towards the kitchen.

The door clicked open and shut again, carefully. She didn't look up from the sink, but spoke softly.

"You must be more careful with the front door, Tom. You know the boys have enough trouble sleeping as it is."

There was no answer, and she turned to see Tom behind her, looming with blown pupils and wild hair. His mouth was contorted into a familiar rictus of glee and evil.

"Let's play liiions!”


End file.
